nazorfandomcom-20200213-history
Piff
Piff is the double cousin of Kashka since their parents were both identical twins. Due to this, the two look closer than brothers. While they are both pranksters and mischievous, Piff tends to be the more reasonable and level headed, which isn't much of a struggle. Piff is an expert juggler and plays the lute. He is good friends with Queen Ekama. Life Under King Darai Piff, though a bit of a scamp, was always the more clearer thinking and level headed of he and Kashka. When Princess Ekama arrived, Piff took a liking to her, wanting to encourage her to go to dances and he wanted to dance with her at her first dance, though she was much happier to dance with Prince Aciam. Under King Aciam Piff became Ekama's personal jester and was happy to be her friend. However, when Prince Bai was stolen, Piff left the court and the sickly Ekama in hopes of helping find the baby Prince. He rode with Sir Andros South until he could ride no longer, stopping at the home of the shepherd Maro where he met Taash. Taash was initially very distrustful of the jester, thinking him a witch disguised to look like Kashka. Though dinner, Piff became aware of Taash's identity and wondered why Kashka would have let him go. Piff offered to take Taash and the baby, under the name of Teyal, to Nazor which Maro found a great idea, though Taash was wary. Lia, the eldest daughter, came along as well to care for Teyal and keep them from trouble. Piff earned Taash's trust, keeping him from running away in the night, and encouraging him with music. The two began to earn money to fund their travel with their music until they reached Gynnis. There, Piff was discovered by Lady Ysene. He tried to buy time, but Taash misunderstands and thinks Piff has betrayed him. It becomes clear this is not true when Piff signals him to escape. Piff is beaten within an inch of his life and imprisoned in a collapsing mill to be executed in the morning. The inn is ransacked, but none of the children are found. Taash follows Piff to the mill where he discovers he can sneak in through the rotted out mill shaft. Taash is able to wake Piff, disguise a broken piece of a log to look like the sleeping jester before lighting the mill on fire and fleeing through the shaft, faking Piff's death. Piff was extremely injured for being imprisoned, so he and Taash had to wait for him to recover. Taash went back to recover Piff's lute from the inn in order to help Piff feel like himself. After several days, Taash heard Kashka going past, but was unable to catch him. Once Piff was well enough, Taash was able to find Kashka in Sootyn, however, they were immediately caught by Ysene. Piff was able to safely follow Ysene and not be caught to find where Taash and Kashka were being taken. Knowing where they were, he returned to Sootyn and wrote two letters imitating the handwriting of both Queen Ekama and King Aciam implicating the treachery of the Duke of Xon to Lady Ysene and of the Lady Ysene to the Duke of Xon. In the morning, he went to the well that Kashka and Taash were being kept in where he rescued them. The three went to the city of Nazor and Kashka and Piff were able to get Taash a job as a scullery boy. As the Duke of Xon tried to execute his coup, the three were able to rally a group of loyal servants and Lords. Kashka s thrown from the balcony after dueling the Duke, however, he is caught by Piff at a lower window, though he pulls his cousin from the window frame after him. Both survive and are able to return to their comfortable lives as jesters for the King and Queen. In the court hearings, Kashka sits by the King's feet and The Witch Ysene glares at him to challenge, however, eventually confesses upon seeing Piff, who she believes to be dead. After, Kashka and Piff both bow as Taash approaches the King to give his account, corroborating his story. Appearance and Personality Piff looks very similar to Kashka, though with a slightly slimmer face and dark brown eyes rather than blue. He is very intelligent and skilled in imitating handwritings. He juggles and sings very nicely. He is slightly more cautious than his cousin and more pensive. Education Piff is educated in music, particularly on the lute. He is also educated in his acrobatics, juggling, and singing. Relationships Kashka Piff and Kashka were almost identical, born hours apart. The only telling marks of their differences were in their demeanor (Kashka is rambunctious, Piff is mellow), eyes (Kashka's are blue, Piff's are green), and Piff's face is slightly narrower. The two are extremely close, acting with each other as confidants and dearest friends. Prince Mittai Much like with Bargah, Mittai is initially distrustful, thinking Piff's similarity to Kashka to be a ruse of the witch Ysene to find the baby prince. However, due to their circumstances, Mittai grows to trust Piff, realizing that, like Kashka, he is an ally and someone who will protect him. He rescues Piff from being hanged and sings and performs with him to pay for their trip. Queen Ekama Piff is Ekama's personal jester. While they are happily good friends, Piff had a mild crush on her when he was a boy and she first came to Nazor. She relies on his kind, gentle demeanor. He can mimic her handwriting perfectly such that not even she can tell them apart. Piff helped Ekama learn how to come out of her timidity when she first arrived to Nazor, bringing her to a dance. Aciam Piff is on good terms with King Aciam, though Aciam was always more of Kashka's friend. Lia Piff is very kind to Lia, trusting her with Prince Bai and trying to convince her to pretend to be his sister while they travel for her safety. She is initially unhappy about this idea, but condescends even though it's a lie for her own safety.